Harry Potter y el anillo de slytherin
by yoyispotter23
Summary: por favor entren y djen reviews!
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter y el anillo de slytherin.

Cáp. I. Un inicio de verano extraño

-Bueno amigos, creo que es momento de separarnos, espero que nos veamos pronto- dijo Harry abrazando a sus amigos.

-No te preocupes Harry, vas a ver que pronto estarás de nuevo con nosotros, no te preocupes- dijo Ron dándole una palmada en la espalda.

-Eso es espero- contesto Harry dando un suspiro- no creo soportar un verano mas en la casa de los Dursley.

-Harry recuerda que es por tu bien- dijo Hermione- viendo hacia donde se encontraban los Dursley.

-Si, ese cuento ya me lo se, pero lo único que quiero es estar con mi verdadera familia- dijo Harry.

La señora Weasley fue a despedirse de Harry, llegando el momento de ir a reunirse con su familia de sangre.

-Hola- dijo Harry en voz queda y con la mirada gacha.

-Hola, cariño ¿Cómo te fue en la escuela?- sañudo la tía Petunia. Harry se quedo pasmado, al escuchar la respuesta de su tía.

-Pues bien- contesto Harry muy extrañado.

-Que bien hijo, bueno vamonos- dijo Vernon.

-Oye primo¿no tienes amigas que me puedas presentar?- pregunto Dudley- no, cima crees, es una broma, yo ya tengo novia y no puedo serle infiel, si no lo voy a pagar muy caro- esto último lo dijo con mucho miedo.

-Pues, yo, yo no entiendo lo que esta pasando aquí, alguien me lo puede explicar- dijo Harry.

-Cuando lleguemos a la casa lo sabrás- dijo Petunia.

-Es una trampa, de seguro son mortifagos- pensó Harry- pero estoy preparado para cualquier cosa.

Al llegar a la casa todo estaba apagado, no habia señales de que alguien estuviera en la casa.

-Vamos Harry, entra, tenemos que platicar- dijo Vernon. Al entrar a la cocina, la familia Dursley se sento en la mesa y Harry frente a ellos.

-Y bien de que quieren hablar, acerca de lo que no debo hacer en su casa mientras no estan o, a ya se, me van a advertir que no puedo hacer magia, o que no puedo comunicarme con mis amigos, si es eso, ya lo tengo bien claro- dijo Harry en un tono tranquilo.

-No Harry, no queremos hablar de eso contigo- contesto la tía Petunia- nosotros solo queriamos pedirte perdón, por todo el daño que te hemos causado estos años.

-Que- dijo Harry- pero porque este cambio tan repentino.

- Pues mira- comenzó tío Vernon- es una historia larga, pero la resumiré. Hace como tres meses a Dudley se le ocurrió irse de pinta con sus amigos, al momento de que iban a pasar la calle un loco ebrio se fue contra ellos, los demás chicos lograron hacerse a un lado pero Dudley no corrió con la misma suerte, por casualidad iba pasando un… un… mago y lo auxilio, lo llevo al hospital San Mungo, en donde rápidamente curaron sus heridas con… magia. Mas tarde nos llamo el mago que lo habia ayudado y nos llevo a este ese hospital, nosotros estábamos muy asustados, pero eso nos hizo ver que la magia no es mala, que es todo lo contrario, gracias a ella mi Dudley está sano y salvo.

-Wow, pues que bueno que se dieron cuenta, y pues que puedo decir, si los perdono- dijo Harry levantándose de la mesa, los Dursley lo imitaron y se dieron un fraternal abrazo.

-Bueno, basta, cuéntanos Harry, que tal la escuela- dijo Petunia.

-Estuvo bien tía- contesto el chico.

-No mientas- dijo Vernon.

-¿De que hablan?- pregunto Harry extrañado.

-En el hospital, escuchamos cosas sobre ti- contesto Dudley- cosas que te estaban ocurriendo este año.

-Bueno ok- dijo Harry resignado- no puedo mentirles, pues fue un año muy movido.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Petunia.

-Porque, Voldemort ha vuelto- contesto Harry- y trato de matarme, de nuevo, hace como tres meses, exactamente.

-Como que trato de matarte- dijo Vernon.

-Pues si, cuando salimos a Hogsmeade, intento matarme, nos enfrentamos a duelo, y salí un poco lastimado, pero el no se fue intacto.

-Supongo que te llevaron a San Mungo- dijo Petunia.

-No, me quede en la enfermería de Hogwarts, pero mandaron traer a medimagos del hospital, entonces, yo creo que por eso escucharon mi nombre.

-Si es muy posible.

-Cuéntame primo¿tienes novia?- pregunto Dudley.

-mmm, no- contesto un poco sonrojado.

-Pero, porque no, yo creo que eres una celebridad por aya, y has de tener muchas admiradoras.

-Si, tuve una, pero rompí con ella- contesto Harry.

-¿Y porque?- pregunto Dudley.

-Porque ella siempre se acordaba de su ex – novio muerto- contesto Harry.

-¿Muerto?- pregunto la señora Dursley espantada.

-Bueno es una larga historia- comento Harry.

-Pues, creo que tenemos suficiente tiempo- dijo Vernon.

Harry comenzó a contarles todo lo que habia pasado en su cuarto año, lo del torneo de los tres magos, el cementerio, la muerte de Cedric y el regreso de Voldemort.

-Pero que cosas has vivido hijo- dijo Vernon.

-Si, y lo peor de todo es que no se si vaya a poder tener una vida normal- dijo Harry.

-Bueno creo que ya es tarde… pero válgame Dios si son las dos de la mañana- exclamo Petunia- es hora de ir a descansar.

-Harry en tu habitación veras unos cuantos cambios, espero y no te moleste- dijo Vernon, al momento que Harry subía las escaleras.

-Si, no hay problema- contesto Harry desde la plata alta. Al momento de entrar a su habitación se dio cuenta de que todo estaba arreglado, su cama era una nueva, habían reemplazado el ropero viejo por uno nuevo, dentro de este, habia ropa nueva, a su medida, tenia una televisión y una consola de juegos, también habia un escritorio nuevo y en el se encontraba una computadora nueva, su habitación estaba adornada con lo colores de Gryffindor.

-Wow- dijo Harry atontado- esto es increíble.

A la mañana siguiente Harry se levanto muy temprano y se fue a correr, cuando regreso vio que sus tíos aun no despertaban así que se dio una ducha rápida, se vistió y bajo a hacer el desayuno.

-Harry ¿que haces?- pregunto la tía Petunia.

-Pues haciendo el desayuno- contesto Harry.

-No ya no tienes porque hacerlo- dijo Petunia.

-Si lo se pero, todavía no me acostumbro- contesto el chico.

Cuando terminaron de desayunar, Vernon le pregunto a Harry:

-Que tal tu habitación ¿te gusto?

-Si, me encanto- contesto Harry- pero como supieron que estaba en la casa de Gryffindor.

-Pues fue fácil, solo le preguntamos a uno de lo encargados en el hospital en que casa ibas y ya- contesto Petunia.

-Primo, ven vamos a conocer a mis amigos- dijo Dudley.

Harry y Dudley salieron de la casa rumbo al parque en donde siempre se encontraba con su pandilla.

-Mira Harry, mis papas creen que voy a tomar el te con ellos, pero creo que tu debes saber que no es verdad- dijo Dudley viéndolo a los ojos.

-Solo he escuchado rumores- contesto Harry.

-Pues esos rumores son ciertos, y quiero que entres a nuestra pandilla ¿Qué te parece?- le dijo Dudley.

-Acepto- dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

-Genial- contesto el chico.

Al llegar al parque se encontraron con un grupo de chicos que estaban esperando.

-Hey Dudley, ya era hora de que llegaras- dijo un chico de pelo castaño y rizado al que llamaban John.

-Lo que pasa es que me desperté tarde- contesto Dudley.

-¿y quien es el?- pregunto otro chico llamado Rees.

-El- contesto Dudley señalando a Harry- es mi primo.

-A ok- contesto Rees.

-Se los presento porque a partir de hoy es miembro de nuestro grupo, entendido- dijo Dudley.

-Si claro- contestaron lo chicos.

-Mira Harry, el es Ryan- dijo señalando a un chico alto, con ojos color azul- el- prosiguió Dudley- es Mattew, el se llama Carl, el Steve y por último te presento a Oliver, el era nuevo hasta que tu llegaste- finalizo Dudley.

-Bueno, pues mucho gusto- dijo Harry haciendo un ademán de saludo con la cabeza.

-¿Y que haremos hoy?- pregunto Mattew.

-Hay que darle la bienvenida a Harry- contesto Carl.

-Buena idea- apoyo Dudley- creo Harry que es momento de que te conviertas en un hombre.

-¿Y que van a hacerme?- pregunto Harry un poco asustado.

-No te preocupes, no te pasara nada- le contestaron a coro los demás.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter y el anillo de slytherin.

Cáp. 2 La iniciación.

El grupo de chicos entre ellos Harry, iban caminando hacia el centro de la ciudad, Harry se encontraba un poco asustado, pues no sabia que era lo que le iban a hacer y aun no confiaba en su primo.

-Bien- dijo Dudley- hemos llegado- se detuvieron frente a un local que decia "piercing y tatuajes".

-Hey Dudley¿Por qué estamos aquí?- pregunto Harry.

-Pues aquí comenzara tu iniciación Harry- contesto Dudley- decide un piercing o un tatuaje.

-Un piercing, prefiero el piercing- contesto Harry.

-Ok, entremos.

El local se encontraba vacío, pues aun era un poco temprano, Harry observaba los diseños de los tatuajes cuando de repente uno en especial le llamo la atención, se trataba de un dibujo que era una serpiente en forma de anillo, ese diseño se le hizo un poco familiar a Harry pero cuando estaba a punto de recordar en donde lo habia visto su primo lo toma por el cuello y lo lleva frente al encargado.

-Aquí esta mi primo- dijo Dudley- ¿en donde lo vas a querer?

-Pues, mmm, en la ceja- contesto Harry.

-Si claro, mire siéntese aquí, en un momento traigo los instrumentos- le dijo el encargado a Harry, pasaron como cinco minutos y el empleado llego con los utensilios que iba a utilizar.

-Ok¿listo?- pregunto

-Si – contesto Harry. El hombre se puso los guantes y marco en la ceja el lugar en donde iría la perforación, después tomo una aguja y un poco de alcohol, con una rapidez y agilidad el hombre perforo la ceja de Harry, de la misma forma introdujo el arete, solo sangro un poco la herida, Harry solo pudo decir "auch" cuando todo termino.

-Listo- dijo el encargado, de nombre Earl, por lo que pudo observar Harry en su credencial.

-Bien- dijo su primo- ¿Cuánto va a ser?

-5 libras

-Ok, aquí tienes.

-Vamonos- dijo Dudley- que tal Harry, te gusto.

-Si, fue algo excitante- contesto el chico.

-Ok esta es la primera prueba- dijo Rees.

-Oye Dudley tu ¿donde te perforaste?- pregunto Harry.

-No creo que quieres saber- contesto Dudley- solo te puedo decir, para que te imagines, que esta en un lugar donde mis papas nunca lo descubran.

-Ok, creo que ya se y prefiero no imaginarlo- dijo Harry (NA: ustedes si sabrán donde se lo puso el pequeño Dudley, jajaja)

-Bien y ¿Cuál es la otra prueba?- pregunto Harry.

-Mira, todos fumamos y tomamos, no somos adictos, pero tampoco santos, así que tu siguiente prueba es tomarte cuanta cerveza puedas beber y fumar cuanto cigarrillo puedas¿ok?

-Si – contesto Harry- ok

Llegaron a una casa baldía en la que entraron por un reja, Rees abrió la puerta y saco unas cervezas.

-Bien Harry, ha llegado el momento- dijo Dudley destapándole una cerveza.

Harry tomo la cerveza y se la empino, bebió y bebió hasta que se la termino, al momento le pasaron otra y otra y otra, hasta que Harry estaba completamente perdido.

-Queridowws amigowws, esto… hip… lo mejor… se siente increíble… hip- decía Harry balanceándose de un lado a otro.

-Ahora los cigarrillos Harry- dijo Steve entregándole una cajetilla.

-hip… pero si yo no se fu… mar- dijo Harry.

-No te preocupes que solito aprendes- contesto Dudley mientras bebía una cerveza.

-Ok- dijo Harry. El chico encendió un cigarro y lo empezó a fumar, en las primeras dos fumadas Harry por poco se moría ahogado, pero poco a poco aprendió a hacerlo mejor, además de que los chicos le decían de vez en cuando como hacerlo.

-Oh cielos que dolor de cabeza- decía Harry masajeándose las sien.

-Bueno es tu primera resaca Harry- contesto Dudley.

-¿Y que tal como te sentiste?- pregunto Oliver.

-La verdad muy bien, esto como que te aliviana, te olvidas de todos los problemas que te acongojan.

-Si, eso es cierto- contesto Carl.

-Es hora de irnos- dijo Dudley- pero antes que nada solo te queremos decir Harry, que ya eres parte del grupo y te has convertido en hombre.

-Wow, gracias- dijo Harry.

El grupo de chicos salieron de aquel lugar y se dirigían hacia el parque que estaba cerca de la casa de los Dursley.

-Solo te puedo decir Harry, que rompiste el record, de beber cerveza- comento Dudley- el que mantenía el record anterior era Steve con 12 cervezas seguidas y tu te tomaste 15.

-En serio, órale- dijo Harry.

-Bueno es momento de que regresemos a nuestras casas, y recuerden que hoy en la noche hay fiesta en la casa de la chica nueva… como se llama… esta que es rara… mmm… a ya Nayely.

-Si, no te preocupes que ahí estaremos- dijeron los demás.

-Y tu también tienes que ir he Harry- dijo Rees dándole un palmada en la espalda.

-Si, no faltare.

-Ya era hora de que llegaran- dijo Vernon desde la cocina.

-¿Se divirtieron?- pregunto Petunia.

-Si mamá- contesto Dudley.

-Ya vengan a comer.

Al sentarse en la mesa sus tios se dieron cuenta de lo que Harry se habia puesto.

-Harry pero que te pusiste en la ceja- dijo Petunia.

-Yo bueno, pues, un piercing- contesto Harry.

-Pero que juventud la de ahora- dijo Vernon.

-Dudley ¿Por qué dejaste que tu primo se hiciera eso?- pregunto Petunia al chico.

-Es la moda mamá, ademas Harry debe sentirse bien entre nosotros y se le ve bien.

-¡Hay!- dijo Harry tocando se la frente.

-Ya ves Dudley se le va a infectar, le esta doliendo- dijo Petunia, viendo a su sobrino.

-No es eso tia- contesto muy agitado Harry- es Voldemort, esta muy enojado, algo no hicieron bien y… ¡hay!... ya esta pasando.

-¿Estas seguro Harry?- pregunto Vernon- porque sino ahorita mismo te llevamos al hospital a que te quiten esa cosa.

-No tio, no se preocupen, estoy bien- contesto Harry rapidamente.

-Bueno- contesto Petunia- hora de comer.

Cuando la familia Dursley y Harry terminaron de comer, se pusieron a platicar de lo que Harry hacia en la escuela, el deporte que practicaba y todo sobre sus amigos.

-Bueno, creo que voy a darme un baño- dijo Harry.

-Oye mamá, a Harry y a mi nos invitaron a una fiesta esta noche, es con la chica que se acaba de mudar, la que llego antes que Harry.

-O si, ya recuerdo- dijo Petunia

-¿Podemos ir?- pregunto Dudley

-Si, claro- contesto Vernon mientras Petunia asentía- es hora de que vayan a divertirse y de que tú Harry conozcas a más gente.

-Ok, gracias papas, nos vamos a preparar.

Harry se dio un baño rápido y se puso uno jeans y una playera negra, se combino con una sudadera igual negra y unos tenis negros.

-Harry¿ya estas listo?- pregunto Dudley desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-Si, ya voy- contesto Harry saliendo de la habitación.

-Ya nos vamos mamá- grito Dudley desde la entrada.

Los chicos ya no escucharon lo que Petunia les habia dicho, pues ya estaban saliendo del jardín. En cinco minutos llegaron a la casa anfitriona, era una casa muy grande, parecía un poco antigua pero muy original, entraron a la vivienda y se encontraron con un montón de muchachos.

-Hey Dudley, ven aca esta tu novia- dijo Carl- hola Harry que bueno que viniste.

-Hola Carl- contesto Harry.

-Ven Harry tengo que presentarte al amor de mi vida- dijo Dudley.

Se dirigieron hacia un grupo de chicas, entre las cuales a Harry le llamo mucho la atención una, era alta, delgada, muy bonita, su cara parecía la de un ángel, tenia el pelo largo y rizado, ojos color café claro, era la belleza andando.

-Hola amor- dijo Dudley- te presento a mi primo Harry- dijo señalando a una chica delgada, alta no más que Dudley, ojos color azul, muy bonita y simpática.

-Hola, es un placer conocerte- dijo Harry.

-Hola me llamo Marissa- dijo la chica- mira ella es Karla- dijo señalando a una chica chaparrita y llenita, con ojos color café.

-Hola- dijo Harry dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Y ella es Nayely, la anfitriona de la fiesta (NA. Creo que no debo repetir la descripción).

-Mucho gusto de conocerte- dijo Harry sin dejar de verla a esos bellos ojos.

-El placer es mío- contesto Nayely sonrojada al ver a ese chico tan guapo que no dejaba de verla.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry Potter y el anillo de slytherin.

Cáp. 3 La fiesta

Los dos chicos se miraban fijamente mientras todos a su alrededor los observaban muy extrañados por su comportamiento.

-Ok Harry, ven te tengo que presentar a unos amigos- dijo Dudley tomándolo por los hombros y sacándolo de aquel mundo en el que habia entrado con Nayely.

-Nayely, que pasa contigo, porque esa cara- dijo la novia de Dudley.

-¿Qué¿De que hablas?- preguntaba Nayely con la mirada en el lugar donde habia estado Harry.

-Creo que te gusto el primo de Dudley- dijo Marissa.

-No para nada-contesto Nayely.

-mmm, ok, vamos por unos tragos- dijo Karla.

-Si- contestaron las demás.

-Vaya Harry, que onda con la amiga de mi novia- dijo Dudley.

-¿De que hablas?- pregunto Harry.

-Hay no te hagas- dijo Carl- todos vimos como se miraban, como perritos a medio morir.

-Jajaja- dio una risotada Dudley, Harry se habia puesto completamente rojo por el comentario de Carl.

-Bueno… yo…- trato de decir Harry

-Ya déjalo, venimos a divertimos y eso vamos a hacer, ten Harry- dijo Dudley tendiéndole un vaso algo rojo, pero que el chico de ojos verdes no tenia la menor idea de que era, Dudley al ver la expresión de su primo le dijo:

-Es clamato, es una combinación de jugo de tomate con cerveza, esta muy bueno.

-Ah!!- exclamo Harry- perdón no sabía.

-No te preocupes- dijo Dudley, Harry bebió un poco de su bebida y se dio cuenta de que no mentía su primo, en verdad estaba muy buena.

-Veo que te gusto el clamato- dijo Ryan, dándole una palmada en la espalda a Harry.

-Si, esta muy bueno- se limito a contestar Harry- si me disculpan.

Harry se dirigía hacia donde se encontraba Nayely, esa chica que le habia impresionado tanto hace un rato.

-Hola de nuevo- dijo Harry.

-Hola, que tal la fiesta¿te esta gustando?- pregunto Nayely.

-Si esta muy padre- dijo Harry- me estaba preguntando si te gustaría bailar conmigo.

-Si claro- contesto la chica con una sonrisa, que para Harry fue la más hermosa.

Comenzaron a bailar, para Harry fue algo difícil, pues no conocía mucho de los ritmos muggles, pero empezó a seguir los movimientos de Nayely y poco a poco bailaba al ritmo de la música.

-Eres un excelente bailarín- decía Nayely mientras comenzaba otra canción.

-Gracias, tu también eres muy buena- contesto Harry con una sonrisa, inicio la nueva canción pero esta canción era del tipo a las que llaman lentas, entonces Nayely abrazo a Harry para seguir bailando, el chico al momento se sintió extrañado por el comportamiento de Nayely, pero al observar a su alrededor se dio cuenta de que todas las parejas estaban abrazadas y daban pasos cortos a los lados, para atrás, para adelante, muy lentamente.

-Que bonita canción- susurro Nayely.

-Si, es muy linda- dijo Harry.

Cuando termino los dos chicos fueron a tomar otras bebidas y comenzaron a platicar, mientras platicaban su primo Dudley y su novia miraban a la parejita.

-Son tal para cual- dijo Marissa.

-Si amor tienes razón- contesto Dudley.

-Hay que hacer algo para que estén juntos- dijo la chica.

-No creo que se necesite algo, van muy bien- dijo Dudley.

-Si tienes razón, pero hay que hacer una cita doble, que se yo, para que siempre se vean.

-Estoy de acuerdo.

-Ok, pues manos a la obra.

-Entonces el mesero llego y le dijo a mi papá, "Señor creo que su hija ya esta un poco grande para que este en el área de juegos infantiles", jajaja, te imaginas la cara de vergüenza que puso mi papá, jajaja- decía Nayely con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Jajaja- reía y reía Harry- en serio le dijo eso a tu papá, jajaja, que gracioso, jajaja¿y tu que hiciste.

-Nada, seguí jugando sin importarme los reclamos de los enanos que no podían subir, jajaja.

-Jajaja.

-De que tanto se ríen ¿se puede saber?- pregunto Dudley que acababa de llegar con su novia.

-Esta Nayely, jajaja, me estaba contando, jajaja, jajaja… espera… jajaja… un momento… por favor- dijo entrecortadamente Harry por la risa.

-Ok Nayely, mejor cuéntanos, de que tanto se reían.

-No, pues solo le contaba una anécdota, jajaja, del mesero y yo, jajaja.

-Como no entendimos nada, nos pasamos a retirar, estaremos afuera por si quieren algo- dijo Marissa tomando a Dudley de la mano.

Al cabo de una hora, Harry estaba un poco tomado al igual que Nayely, pero eso no les importo para seguir divirtiéndose.

-Vamos afuera, aquí ya se encerró el humo del cigarro, afuera podemos hacerlo libremente- dijo Nayely.

-Si claro- dijo Harry.

-Aire fresco- decía Nayely mientras respiraba.

-Si que sabroso- dijo Harry sentándose en el pasto.

-¿Quieres uno?- pregunto Nayely enseñándole una cajetilla, Harry lo pensó un poco, pero se dijo "que diablos, creo que es momento de que me comience a divertir y a olvidar todo lo que he vivido"

-Si- contesto Harry, como a Harry ya le habían enseñado como hacerlo, no hizo el ridículo frente a la chica.

-Y cuéntame Harry, a ¿Dónde vas a la escuela?- pregunto Nayely.

-A un internado- contesto rápidamente.

-¿A un internado?, mmm, oye como te apellidas.

-Potter.

-¿Potter?, mmm, y de casualidad ese internado no se llama Hogwarts.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Pues yo también soy maga o bruja, como lo quieras llamar.

-¿En serio?, wow, genial.

-Pero como, a que escuela ibas.

-Yo antes vivía en Estados Unidos con mi madre, ahí iba a la Academia de Salem.

-Ah ya entiendo, pero vas a vivir aquí en Londres ¿no?

-Si, le pedí a mi madre que me dejara estar este año con mi padre.

-Entonces vas a entrar a Hogwarts.

-Obvio tonto.

-Genial.

Mientras los chicos estaban charlando sobre lo que hay en Hogwarts, otros estaban charlando sobre como rescatar a Harry de sus "horribles" tíos.

-Ron, estas seguro, no creo que sea seguro- decía una chica de pelo enmarañado color castaño.

-Lo se, pero es la única forma de rescatar a Harry- contestaba Ron.

-Si pero, no seria mejor decirle a tu mamá y que nos llevara por el, te aseguro que no pondrá pretexto- replicaba Hermione.

-Ok, vamos a intentarlo con mamá- dijo resignado Ron.

-Mamá, necesitamos hablar contigo- dijo Ron.

-Si Ron, dime.

-Es algo relacionado con Harry, queremos que pase el verano con nosotros, mamá, no podemos dejarlo con sus tíos, de seguro la esta pasando muy mal.

-Vaya ya era hora de me dijeran, porque creía que no estaban preocupados por Harry.

-¿A que te refieres mamá?- pregunto Ron.

-Pues si, chicos, tu padre y yo hemos estado platicando y teníamos planeado ir por Harry para que pase el verano con nosotros.

-Que bien- dijo Hermione.

-Si eso es genial- dijo Ron.

-Mañana iremos por Harry- fue lo último que dijo la señora Weasley.

-Harry es momento de nos vallamos son las dos y se nos esta haciendo tarde, además esta tomado y va a ser mas tiempo- dijo Dudley.

-Ok, vamonos, adiós Nayely.

-Adiós Harry.

Cuando llegaron a la casa todo estaba en total silencia, desde abajo se escuchaban los ronquido de Vernon.

-Que bien estan dormidos, vamos Harry, sube- dijo Dudley empujando a Harry. Al llegar a la habitación Harry se tumbo en su cama.

-Buenas noches, Dudley.

-Buenas noches, Harry.

Harry al momento se quedo dormido, pero a pesar de haber tenido un día agotador no evito la pesadilla.

-¡no!- grito Harry empapado en sudor- Auch- se quejo Harry tocándose la cabeza, pero no era el típico dolor en la cicatriz si no era toda la cabeza y se acordó de lo que paso ayer, dándose cuenta de lo que estaba sufriendo era una resaca. Harry bajo a la cocina para ver que encontraba contra su malestar.

-Que bueno que bajas Harry- dijo su tía Petunia- ten para la resaca- le dijo dándole un vaso con agua y una aspirina.

-Gracias tía- dijo Harry tomándose el medicamento.

-De nada.

¿Y Dudley?- pregunto Harry.

-Salio con Vernon.

-Ok.

Mientras en la madriguera los Weasley y Hermione se estaban alistando para ir a recoger a Harry.

-Bueno chicos, ya vamonos- dijo el señor Weasley.

-Si- contestaron, se tomaron todos de las manos y se aparecieron en la cocina de los Dursley.

-Pero que demonios- dijo Harry- Hermione, Ron- grito al verlos.

-Harry¿Cómo estas?- pregunto Ron.

-Muy bien- contesto el chico.

-Lo sabia, pero ahora nos vamos a la… espera que dijiste, que estabas muy bien- dijo extrañado Ron.

-Si Ron, estoy muy bien.

-Pero mírate, te ves muy mal- dijo Hermione.

-Ah esto, bueno es una larga historia, pero no tiene nada que ver con mis tíos.

-Ayer se fue a una fiesta con su primo- dijo la señora Dursley hablando por primera vez- y pues llego tomado, y ahora esta pagando las consecuencias.

-Quiere decir que esta ¿crudo?- pregunto Ron, al borde de la risa.

-Si Ron, tome solo un poco- dijo Harry.

-Cual poco- dijo Dudley desde la entrada de la cocina- muy buenos días, si estabas hasta atrás.

-Bueno no es para tanto- dijo Harry un poco sonrojado.

-Por lo que vemos, estas muy bien con tus tíos Harry- dijo la señora Weasley.

-Si señora, no se preocupe por mi, estoy muy bien.

-Ok, chicos despídanse.

-Si, ya vamos.

-Te cuidas compañero- dijo Ron- y que escondidito te lo tenías.

-Harry mas vale que cuando en la escuela nos expliques todo- dijo Hermione dándole un abrazo.

-Si no se preocupen- contesto Harry.

-Antes de que se vayan- dijo Vernon- queremos invitarlos a la fiesta que le vamos a hacer a Harry por su cumpleaños, era una sorpresa para Harry, pero pues no sabemos como comunicarnos con ustedes.

-Ok, aquí estaremos- dijeron los señores Weasley.

-Entonces nos vemos el día de tu cumpleaños, pero nos seguiremos escribiendo- dijo Ron.

-Adiós Harry- dijo Hermione.

Cuando se quedaron solos, comenzaron a platicar de lo que iban a hacer en la fiesta y de cómo Harry habia conocido a Ron y a Hermione.

-Harry, hoy vamos a salir tú, mi novia, yo y Nayely, así que prepárate- dijo Dudley.

-Claro, con mucho gusto- dijo Harry y subió a su habitación a alistarse.

**hola espero que dejen muchos reviews, por q la verdad me gusta saber que la estan leyendo, como para gustarles o no, gracias a los que la han leido y han dejado un review.**

**cuidense mucho**


End file.
